pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moving Around
It was a sunny day in Danville, much like everyday, well, because it is summer. "But why?" A girl named Bea Almonte said. "What about Simone, Charles, Hazel and James? I can't leave them here without a good-bye!" Bea is a 11 year old girl, with medium-length light-brown coloured hair, Her eyes are blue. Her casual is a normal sea-blue t-shirt with Hatsune Miku on it. She got that from her trip to Japan. Her pants were the usual jeans. "Bea," Her mom replied. "Me and your father told Geeo to tell you a week ago we were moving to Danville. Why didn't you say good-bye or tell them then?" Bea's mom is just the older version of Bea just with dark yellow hair. A white vest and jeans is what she's wearing. Geeo is a 8 year old boy, who looks the same like Bea. He just wears brown shorts, with a blue shirt. "Geeo never told me.." Said Bea, her eyes watering. "Here's your phone. Be quick in calling them, you might miss the flight." Bea's Mom said, handing her the phone. Bea quickly rung them all in a 5-way call. 'I hope I have load for this.' She thought. Simone was the first to answer. "Hey Bea! Wish you were here! Charles, Hazel and I are building an awesome tree house!" Simone had very long dark brown hair with green highlights, and blue eyes. A dress with a blue shirt and jeans is her usual attire. "Where's James?" "He's making a special cameo in a new movie." "Ok, listen. I have to mo-" Charles' screaming cut her off. "What was that!?" She said, alarmed. Simone told her that a screw flew to the neighbor's backyard. "Soooooo, what were you saying?" "I'm moving to Danville.." Simone paused for a second, with Bea thinking she might not accept her as her friend anymore. "OH MYYYYYYYY!" "It's horrible I'll never see you again." "But its cool! I'm right here in Danville!" "WHAT? You never told me!" "Hehe, We've built a plane just for visiting. I have to be back by dinner. So, when are you arriving?" A quick glance to the time board, Bea repiled "If we get on the awesome-looking plane, about an hour." "YAY!" Hazel shouted in the background. Simone gave the phone to her and she said "I can't wait to see you Bea! We'll have so much fun with Phineas and Ferb!" "Phineas and Ferb? Who are they?" "The guys next door. We met them yesterday." "Bea?" Bea's mom called. "Get your luggage and hop in!" "I'll see you guys in an hour! Bye!" Bea said, closing and turning off her phone. She slipped it in her pocket with a big smile on her face. She ran and got her luggage, deposited it in, and got in her seat. The flight was shorter than she expected- the awesome-looking place got an upgrade and they were there in just 30 minutes. When they landed, her dad sorted out the paper work for the house easily and moved in. She turned on her phone and called Hazel. "Hey! Where are you? I'm in Danville!" "Go out to your backyard." "Okay!" Bea walked out of the living room to find that Hazel, Simone and Charles built the tree house on her lot. With tears of joy, she dropped her phone and hugged all three of them. "Thankssss guysss *sob* Its soo awesome!" Bea said, climbing up the stairs with them. "Will you give me a tour?" --At the Flynn-Fletcher's House-- "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked his brother. --Agent P's lair-- "Agent P," Major Monogram said. "Doofenshmirtz's activity downloading LOLcats-" "HAHAHAHA I MADE YOU SAID IT SIR!" Carl said. "Carl, don't shame me in front of the agents!" "Sorry, Sir." "Anyway, LOLcats, Evil, Stop it." Agent P zooms out. --At the Treehouse-- "Of Course!" Simone said, taking her in to the Arcade. They walked passed a couple of rooms including a indoor swimming pool, trampoline and a life-sized aquarium. "I always knew you love swimming" Simone said while showing her the swimming pool. Next up was the balcony. There was a telescope on it, fixed to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Why is it fixed to the neighbor's backyard?" Bea asked. "They're so cute I like to stalk them" "Okkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy........." O_O "They're Phineas and Ferb. I'll introduce you to them." Simone said. Then there was a loud bang. Hazel broke the plane. "HAZEL HOW CAN WE GET HOME NOW ASDNSEFKNJENFCJDKS," Charles shouted at her. "IT TOOK US THE WHOLE WINTER VACATION TO DO IT." "Maybe we can help," A voice said. It was Phineas Flynn with his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. "ZOMG that's Phineas and Ferb!" Simone whispered into Bea's ear. "Doesn't Charles look like me," Ferb said. "I mean, the same clothes and everything, except the hair." *Awkward silence* --DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPERATED!-- *DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPERATED!!!!!!!!* "Ah, Perry the Platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "I've have been waiting for you." He trapped Perry with a cage. "Behold, my MindEraserinator! I'll use it to erase my brother Roger's mind and everyone will think he's the mayor with a toddler's brain! Then he won't be mayor anymore. HEHEHEHEEHE" Doofenshmirtz aimed it at Roger but Perry stopped him. He exlaimed a "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" then "That was quite a short battle." --At the Almonte house- "Hey, its @Risky_Purpura and @maxinecarvajal. They're both here in Danville at Mr. Slushy Burger- the Mall branch!" Simone said while checking her iPhone. "We should meet them!" Bea said. "Charles, Phineas, Ferb, you wouldn't mind do you?" "No, not at all." Phineas replied. "Thanks! See you guys later!" Bea said, leaving. Hazel tugged her arm. "I'm cool to go too?" She asked. "Sure!" Bea said while she got her family's bikes out of the box. They rode it to the mall and Bea found them. Hazel was to busy eating, and Simone was window shopping. "SSSOOOOOOOO," Bea said to Maxine. "What'cha doin?" --Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher House-- "I know Stacy! He looked so cute with the mustard on his face." Said the 15-year old Candace. She's Phineas' older sister. "Oh, the boys. Let me check-" Candace glanced out of the window to see that her brothers were building something- NEXT DOOR. "Gotta go Stacy! The boys are building something next door!" She sprinted to the neighbors house and knocked the door. Geeo answered. "DAD THERE'S THIS LADY WITH THIS LONG NECK FROM NEXT DOOR HERE!" Geeo shouted for his dad. "Oh hi. Is that your brother out in the backyard?" Geeo's dad asked. "Yes, I'm going to get them. I'm in charge and don't want them to get hurt." Candace repiled. "Come in." He showed her the door to the backyard. It was much like her house. "PHINEAS, FERB WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She demanded them to tell her. "Building a plane." Phineas replied. "WHY HERE?" "They're the ones that need it. They need to get back to their country by dinner." "THAT'S IT. I'M CALLING MOM!" Candace repiled while pressing speed dial on her phone. "MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE BUILDING A PLANE IN THE NEIGHBOR'S BACKYARD!" "Candace, I'm in my cooking class. No phones aloud." Candace's mom replied "But-" "Sorry Candace. I have to go!" She hung up. "URGHHHHHHHH, YOU'LL BE BUSTED, I KNOW IT!" Candace shouted to their faces and left. "Is that your sister?" Charles asked. "Yes, yes she is." Phineas replied. "She's kind of insane." --At The Mall-- "Wow Maxine! Your my neighbor," Bea said. "How 'bout you, Jessi?" "I'm on vacation. Just only two weeks left, so little time.." Says Jessi. Simone called Bea, saying that she had found the perfect dress just for Bea. She rushed over. "Doesn't it look cute?" Simone asked, giving Bea the dress to try on. It's yellow with a gold ribbon on it. The white lining is an awesome touch. "Here Bea, I'll buy this for you. You will not forget me!" They giggled at Simone's joke. Bea's phone rung. It was her mom. "LILIA BEATRIZ ALMONTE, WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG LADY?" Her mom asked. "At the mall" She replied. "All alone?" "I'm with Simone." "M'kay, be back before lunch." Bea's mom hung up. --Back at the Almonte House-- Charles met Isabella. And yes, he does like her. "Hey Phineas, Hey Ferb, Hey... guy, What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked. "Building a Plane for Charles, who is that guy" Phineas said while pointing to Charles. "Oh. Is there any way I can help?" "Sure. There is nothing for the plane, but we do need some snacks. Mrs. Almonte's fridge is not set up yet." "Okay Phineas!" She left to her house. Bea and Simone came home later, but they forgot Hazel. Isabella came back with snacks and they ate in the treehouse. The plane was finished, and it was pretty obivous Charles has a crush on her. Isabella didn't like it one bit. Maxine and Jessi came and visited, along with Buford and Baljeet. "MOM MOM YOU GOT TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Candace shouted, pushing her mom to the Almonte backyard. "Hey boys." Her mom said. "THEY BUILT THIS PLANE!!" The original plane was put in the garage, but Candace didn't like to snoop around new neighbor's houses because they might think she's a freak. "This little plane?" Her mom picked up a plane from Charles's collection of mini planes. "It's soo cool! I have to put this on the shelf" Candace sighed. Charles didn't mind. "I never knew adults could say cool." Ferb said. Simone and Charles left an hour ago, but they didn't pick up Hazel. In the plane Charles ranted how he likes Isabella and Simone ranted about Ferb. --But back in Danville-- "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said. Hazel bursted in. "Hey, where's Charles?" She asked. "They left." Phineas repiled. "CURSE YOU, CHARLES ONG!" --In the plane-- "Did we forget something?" Charles asked. "I don''t think so." Simone repiled. Category:Fanon Works